Wannabe's Can Be Just As Good
by Akimi
Summary: A Misuke! I wrote this for Pixie_Chick15 but she already got her 5th chapter up, but it's for her anyway.
1. Part I

Wannabe's Can Be Just As Good   
by Akimi 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! If I did, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing stories, I'd be making new eps so there. 

"One of these days Taichi, one of these days..." Mimi sighed as she slid down the bed and onto the floor. "Someday Taichi, you will wish you were never going out with Sora, because you will be so in love with me..." It had been another failed attempt at asking Kamiya Taichi out. "Of all guys, I had to pick you! I can't believe myself... I always knew Yamato would have been better, but you can't choose who you fall in love with, can you?" 

Mimi sighed again and decided to go for a brief walk in the park a few blocks away from her home. As she walked along the path, her hands behind her back in thought, she began searching for a way to make Taichi jealous and wish he had chosen Mimi over Sora. 

Motimiya Daisuke lagged behind his friends as they all hurried home from the bus stop. They had just gotten back from a movie. A rather depressing movie that made him wish all the more for a companion ... Tachikawa Mimi, in particular. Several months ago he had finally gotten over Hikari. Good thing too, as she was engaged to Takeru now. As was Miyako to Koushiro, and here he was left along. 

He sighed and looked up at the impending storm. He had to get home before it started. 

"Daisuke, what's the hold up back there?" Koushiro called as Miyako brushed her long hair in front of her shoulder to cover the evidence that she and Koushiro hadn't exactly been watching the movie. 

Takeru turned around too. "Come on, Daisuke, it's gonna rain!" 

Ken, Iori and Hikari all also turned around to wait for Daisuke. Just as he quickened his pace, he saw a flash of pink in the park he was walking past. He flipped his head around, and to his surprise there she was! 

"Um... go on home without me guys..." Daisuke replied quietly as he turned for the park. 

Miyako also saw Mimi and smiled, for she had it figured out. As they all turned around and continued on their way, Koushiro slipped his arm around her waist and tried to pry it out of her, but she wouldn't tell... 

Meanwhile, Daisuke hurried to catch up to Mimi. It didn't take long, she was walking so slowly. 

"Mimi! Mimi, wait!" Daisuke cried as he tried to catch her attention. 

It worked. Mimi turned around, yanked out of her thoughts. She faked a smile for Daisuke, wondering why on earth he would want to walk with her. She waited for him patiently. 

Daisuke soon caught up to her. He saw her smile and suddenly he was overcome by those bothersome stomach butterflies. "Mimi... what are you doin' out here? It's about to rain!" he said, concerned. 

Mimi looked up at the huge thunderclouds overhead, threatening to release their pent-up agression in the form of a heavy downpour. "So it is..." she murmured. She let yet another sigh escape her lips. "I guess I should be getting home then, hmm?" 

"Well..." Daisuke swallowed. He couldn't believe what he was about to ask her. "You could come back to my place with me if you want, it's closer than your house..." 

It only took a second for Mimi to respond, and in a completely different manner than Daisuke was expecting. "Okay!" she said cheerfully, giving him a genuine smile. 

Daisuke grabbed Mimi's hand and led her across the park to his condo, ever hoping she wouldn't know what he was up to. 

But unfortunately for Daisuke, Mimi did know... _Well I guess if I can't have the real Taichi, I'll just have to settle for a wannabe. But oh well, when Taichi hears about this he'll be soo jealous!_ she thought. 

After about five minutes of running, they arrived at Daisuke's. They had narrowly missed the storm. Mimi walked in and found that it was warm, comfortable, roomy, and that Daisuke didn't sleep in the living room, luckily. 

Daisuke helped Mimi out of her jacket, took off his own, and hung them in the closet. "Make yourself at home, Mimi. Are you cold?" 

"A little..." Mimi answered, still inspecting her surroundings. 

"I'll go make us some hot chocolate then," Daisuke replied, as he headed for the the kitchen.

Mimi caught Daisuke's arm and flashed him a mischeivious smile. "I was hoping you'd warm me up...another way..."

Daisuke caught on quickly. "Oh? And what way would that be?" he asked in a sexy drawl, walking toward her.

Throwing her arms around Daisuke's neck, Mimi licked his jaw. "I think you know full well what I want..."

"You're right, babe, I do..." Daisuke answered, turned on by Mimi's closeness. He kissed her passionately on the lips, and began walking her back toward the stairs.

As Mimi hit the bottom step, she slipped and fell, pulling Daisuke down with her. But instead of crying out in pain like she normally would have done, she pulled Daisuke closer to her, seeking comfort in his strong and sexy body.

They laid there for a few minutes on the stairs, arms wrapped around each other and tongues interlocking. Mimi was glad she had remembered to take her birth control pills this morning, although at the time she hadn't seen a need. She was, after all, still a virgin.

Daisuke's hands worked their way up from Mimi's waist to her shoulders. He slipped her shirt off and flicked it through the banister's support posts and onto the floor. His mouth left hers; he moved down toward the base of her neck and let his tongue trail along behind.

Mimi pulled Daisuke's head down into her shoulder until it was resting on her breasts. She pulled his shirt off of him, baring his back and exposing his chest, which was resting on her stomach. She worked her hands into his back, turning him on further.

Really horny now, Daisuke started kissing the top of her breast as intensely as physically possible. As he did this, he pulled his hands down to her hips and began to slide her black leather pants off of her before he slid off of them. It was then that he remembered her shoes were still on; that was no problem - he pushed them off with his feet, then pushed his own shoes and socks off.

"Come on baby, keep goin'..." Mimi whispered sexily. Daisuke resumed sliding her pants off. It wasn't hard, she was so thin.

After doing this, Daisuke picked Mimi up and carried her back downstairs to the couch. He sat her down on it and sat down next to her. "Mmm...you're sexy, Mimi..." he murmured, reaching around to the back of her bra.

Mimi let him unhook her bra, then she climbed up onto his lap and started to unbutton his pants.

They were both down to their underwear, and Mimi's went first. Daisuke placed his hands once again on her hips, and slid her panties off. He then dropped his own boxers.

As they rolled off the couch, Mimi began to change her mind about Daisuke. She wasn't doing this to make Taichi jealous anymore - she was doing it because she loved Daisuke that much.

Ten minutes of kissing, licking, sucking and whatnot passed, all too quickly. Daisuke stood up to get something from the kitchen. He returned clutching a can of whipped cream in his hands. Mimi knew what that was for, she'd heard of people doing that all the time.

Daisuke sprayed the whipped cream all over Mimi's body. It was cold, and felt awfully strange against her freshly shaven skin. He tossed the can into a corner and dropped down onto the floor beside her, proceeding to clean the whipped cream off of her with his tongue.

When Mimi had been completely cleaned off, they proceeded to give eachh other hours of reckless pleasure, until the phone began to ring. Daisuke looked to Mimi, who was busily sucking on this toes.

"Do I answer it baby?" he asked.

Mimi looked up at him. "Who is it?" she replied quickly, then got back to her toe-sucking.

Daisuke looked at the Caller ID. "It's Taichi."

"If you want..."

"Hello?"

Mimi let his toes out of her mouth and climbed onto his lap. She began kissing his neck - hopefully she would be able to hear their conversation.

"Hey Daisuke. What's up?"

"Nothin' too much. You?"

"Notta thing. Hey um, have ya seen Mimi around? She was supposed to come hang out at the mall with us..."

Daisuke looked at Mimi to see if he should tell Taichi where she was. She nodded. "Yeah, she's here with me."

"What's she doing there? She's supposed to be at my place with all of us!"

Mimi grabbed the phone away from Daisuke. "Taichi, can you call back later? Now's kind of a bad time. Daisuke and I are busy."

"What? Mimi?!? You and Daisuke are doing _WHAT?!?!?_"

"Thanks Taichi! I knew you'd see it my way." With that, Mimi hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

Daisuke looked puzzled. Mimi melted the look off his face with an intense kiss. "Now then, where were we?"  Well I hope you liked that... It is only chapter 1, of course there will be a second chapter don't worry I won't leave you hanging like that. 


	2. Part II

Wannabe's Can Be Just As Good   


Part II 

"So Daisuke, what's this I hear about you and Mimi being together?" Miyako prodded. 

Taichi jumped out of his chair, shocked. "You? And Mimi? Together?" 

Mimi had known Taichi would react this way, and had instructed Miyako ahead of time to say that. "Yes, Taichi, to-ge-ther. Like you and Sora, Yamato and Jun." It was clear to her that Taichi was jealous. Very jealous. 

Sora pulled Taichi back down. "Calm down Taichi!" She turned to Mimi and Daisuke. "You two don't come off as good for each other, but now that you are together, I'm sure you really will be. You look cute together, too!" 

Daisuke beamed and wrapped his arms around Mimi. "You're smart, Sora..." 

Although he didn't dare tell Sora, Taichi was absolutely livid at the sight of anyone else - particularly Daisuke - with their arms wrapped around Mimi. He had rather enjoyed her constant attention. He couldn't take this, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. 

Mimi and Daisuke had been together for several months now, and Taichi was about to check himself into the local mental institution. They were so touchy-feely with each other. It was disgusting! Taichi had completely lost all interest in Sora, and she knew it yet they were still together. 

"Don't worry Sora, you won't have to feel humiliated like that anymore," 22-year old Taichi said aloud as he dialed Sora's number. 

"Hello, Takenouchi residence." 

"Hey Sora, it's me." 

Sora sighed on the other end. She hated to think that she was going out and in love with someone who couldn't care less about her, in fact wanted one of her best friends. "Hello Taichi sweetheart," she replied, doing her best to sound cheerful. She knew what was coming; Taichi hadn't called her in months and she wanted to call him her sweetheart one last time. 

"I don't know how to say this very well, Sora, but..." Taichi sighed, thinking how he could cut it off quickly and quietly. 

"Taichi, I know what you want..." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. You wanna break up with me, don't you?" 

Taichi swallowed. "Erm...yeah..." _How did she know that?_ he wondered silently. "I really dont wanna hurt you, but..." 

Sora shook her head and blinked back tears, grateful that Taichi wasn't there to see them. "I understand, Taichi. I just want you to be happy, no matter who you're with." This was nothing but the truth, although she wanted most of all for him to be happy with her. 

A short burst of mixed feelings filled Taichi. Sorrow for Sora, guilt for hurting her, longing for Mimi, jealous of Daisuke's relationship with her. "I...I'm sorry, Sora..." 

"No Taichi. Don't say that. Just go, before I can't make myself let you." 

"Okay. Bye Sora," Taichi said. He hung up the phone, not feeling much different than he had before. 

Sora didn't feel much different either. She had seen this coming for weeks now, but she still didn't want to let Taichi go. She especially didn't want to let him go to Mimi, but there wasn't much she could do about that. Wiping a silent tear off her cheek, she hung up the phone. "Mimi, please don't take Taichi away from me..." she murmured. 

"Come on Mi-chan, why is Daisuke so much better than me?" Taichi pleaded. 

Mimi sighed exasperatedly. The tables had turned. "Taichi, get a grip! I'm not gonna go out with you. And if you must know why Daisuke's so much better than you, he's not. It's just that, I'm in love with him and not in love with you." 

Taichi shook his head. "Are you sure?" he asked. There was always that chance... 

"If you want me so much, you should have taken me before Daisuke did! The early bird gets the worm, you know. I just hope Sora will take you back, cause I know you don't wanna be alone," Mimi cried. She gave Taichi a moment to let it sink in, then walked away. 

Meanwhile, Daisuke had found the perfect ring. (A/N: Why do these meanwhile's always have to do with Daisuke?) A white gold ring, set with a princess cut purple sapphire. _I'm gonna be paying for this for the rest of my life,_ he thought as he walked home with his new treasure, _but it'll all be worth it if she says yes._

He opened the door of his condo and knew that Mimi was already there. He could smell her beautiful perfume, and he saw her jacket laying on the couch. "Mimi?" he called out. 

Mimi walked in from the kitchen with two glasses of wine. She looked simply gorgeous in a pink and white plaid spaghetti-string top and a white miniskirt. She set the glasses over on a coffee table and walked over to Daisuke. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and treated him to a warm, lingering kiss. 

Not pulling away, Daisuke leaned over to Mimi's ear and whispered, "Come outside with me, love. It's hot in here." Mimi complied, and they went upstairs and out onto the balcony. 

They stood there for about a half hour in each othere's arms, watching the sun set over Tokyo. "It's beautiful Daisuke, isn't it?" Mimi said softly, not wanting to disturb their romantic moment. 

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah... almost as beautiful as you..." Mimi blushed at his compliment. This was the perfect moment. Daisuke bent down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. "Mimi... will you marry me?" 

Mimi simply melted into Daisuke's arms. She smiled at him. "Yes, Daisuke, I will..." He pulled her up and kissed her again. And the two young lovers remained in each other's arms for several minutes more, watching the beautifully golden sunset chaning into the gentle purples and blues of the twilight. 

The End 

So, how was it? Please review, I'll be so happy... 


End file.
